


It's Like Throwing a Live Bee at a Puppy

by MMonster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, light fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMonster/pseuds/MMonster
Summary: Willow and Buffy meet (some of) The Avengers. There is weirdness, threats, and everyone gets along as well as you would expect.





	It's Like Throwing a Live Bee at a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who gets the reference in the title will win a bear hug and a happy-Willow pic or gif. ;)

Willow looked around, startled. Buffy, holding the Scythe, positioned herself in front of the witch and the people staring at her. Soon, Willow’s white glow diminished enough that the young woman was her usual redheaded self. She smiled tentatively and waved with the hand that wasn’t holding the magical stone. “Oh, hi!”.

 

"Uh..." A dark haired man muttered. He had a well cut goatee adorning his face and held a corn dog in one hand, which was just about to drip ketchup on the expensive-looking white carpet on the floor, and a very thin cellphone device on the other.

 

“Hi.” He continued, unsure. The other people, sitting all in different places throughout the dinner room? Living room? Willow wasn’t sure. Anyway, those people, seemed to snap out of the reverie caused by Willow and Buffy’s sudden arrival, and moved in an almost perfectly matched synchronicity.

 

The - and Willow couldn’t think of a better description for him - apple-pie type blond american guy who had been sitting on one of the couches got up and recovered an honest-to-goddess red, white and blue shield, with a star in the middle, from somewhere behind the couch. A dude with dirty-blond hair, more compact looking and handsome in the ruggedly way, suddenly had a gun on his hand. Willow had no clue where he had got it from, since he didn’t move from his perch on the arm of the couch and was wearing only sweatpants - he had nice abs, Willow thought absentmindedly. A redheaded woman, who Willow only noticed when she coyly smirked at her from behind a 9 millimeter handgun aimed straight between Willow’s eyes, crossed her legs and cocked an eyebrow at her. Willow gulped, her mouth suddenly dry.

 

“Who the heck are you?” The compact-looking-sweatpants-wearing-great-abs-dude spoke. His gun was pointing at Buffy, who looked as aggressive as her 5’4 stature and girly looks allowed. Which, as everyone who knew her could affirm, is pretty aggressive. Willow raised her hands, almost reflexively, when he loudly clicked off the safety switch of the gun.

 

Before Buffy could say something quippy that would get their butts shot, Willow spoke. “Hey, don’t go all trigger happy on us, ‘kay? I might have made a slight miscalculation, nothin’ to fuss about. Me and Buffy will be gone in a moment, I’m sure. I-I think. I hope. Uh…” Willow trailed off when faced with the very skeptical, unimpressed stares she was getting. “Buffie..?” She anxiously mumbled. The Slayer didn’t move, her eyes remaining locked on the clearly trained and dangerous people in front of them.

 

“Just do your thing, Wills. They won’t mess with us if they know what is good for them. I did my nails yesterday and ruining them would make me Very. Cranky.” Buffy announced, almost like a challenge. Willow gulped again when she saw the already tense group stiffen further. The redhead woman even uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, cocking that ungodly-perfect eyebrow again, her moist full lips hypnotizing Willow for a moment as they formed a knowing smirk. Her aim didn’t waver from its place in the middle of Willow’s forehead, however.

 

“Don’t shoot guys, okay? We mean no harm. This is just a tiny misunderstanding.” Willow uttered, as loudly as she could, slowly bringing her hands down again. She held the magical stone in her hands and, with a last look at the stony faces around, started muttering an incantation, rooting for it to work. She was pleasantly surprised when the earth mana in this plane readily assisted her. The feeling of it running through her eased her anxiety.

 

Now, the people around had varying expressions of grudging interest and fascination - especially the goatee guy, who was openly staring, his corn dog long forgotten. Willow could hear his thoughts. They ran along the ‘what the heck is this and how can I science it away’ route. Willow guessed that she was glowing again. Deep down, she always found it funny to see people’s reactions to it.

 

“Ready, Buffy?” The witch asked, now a full-on source of light. The Slayer just nodded. Willow smiled at the weird group she and Buffy had encountered. Now, so suffused with light magic, she knew they were good people. She just knew. So, before she and Buffy blinked out of that place the same way they blinked in, she smiled and waved goodbye. It was a fun travel mishap, no harm done. Well, except for maybe the carpet, which now had a possibly permanent ketchup stain on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, reviews? I wrote this because I thought it would be fun, but I also would loooovee to know what you guys think! ;)


End file.
